The present invention relates to a method and device in which images from an original print are photographically modified and captured on photosensitive material from which reproductions of the distortions can be made.
Many devices have been suggested for producing photographic modifiers of graphic materials. However, most of these devices are very cumbersome, complicated, relatively expensive, difficult to operate, or are very limited in capabilities. Accordingly, to my knowledge, although a long felt need has existed for years for a device that will satisfy the needs of the graphic industry, no suitable device has ever been conceived and developed.
One such prior art device used at least sparingly by the graphic industry is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,301 issued on Oct. 23, 1973, to Solo entitled PHOTOGRAPHIC MODIFIER. Solo's image distortion device includes a cabinet having a door with a longitudinal slit therethrough. A light mounted outside the cabinet far from the slit in the cabinet door shines through the slit onto two transparent carriers. Both carriers are movable with respect to one another by a cam, and both are positioned in overlying relationship to one another. The first carrier--the one closer to the slit--carries the negative; the second carrier carries a photosensitive material. As both carriers move relative to the slit and the first carrier moves relative to the second, the image on the first carrier is captured on the photosensitive material of the second and is modified by the relative movement.
Solo's device, like many other devices, requires a relatively large room for operation or is made physically larger by having to employ a light source external from the cabinet on which the carriers are mounted and the controls are housed.
One device having an internal light source is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,898 issued on July 6, 1976, to Klann entitled OPTICAL DISTORTION DEVICE. Klann discloses an image modifying device having a stationary light source in a cabinet. The light source shines through a slit through the top surface of the cabinet. Two carrier sheets are fed on rolls past the slit on the outside of the cabinet. The first carrier carries an image thereon and moves relative to the second carrier which carries a photosensitive material thereon. The relative movement of the two carriers modifies the image projected from the first sheet onto the second sheet. Means are provided to reflect light from the source through the slit.
There are a variety of other more complicated optical modifying devices than either of the Klann or Solo devices. However, as indicated above they either have the inconvenience of having an externally mounted light source increasing the space requirements for operation of the device (as is the case with the Solo Device), or such devices lack versatility as is the case in the Klann device.